blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 108
is the 108th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary The Crimson Lion captain yells at her squad for coming in fifth instead of either first or second. The captain also complains about how just because her younger brother is in a coma that the squad can let this happen, which Asta is surprised that the new captain is Fuegoleon and Leopold's older sister. The captain also calls Fuegoleon a failure of a captain for raising these idiots, and wonders how long he is going to stay asleep while leaving these knights like this. Leopold tells the captain that Fuegoleon is that greater and more magnificent captain then anyone else. The squad backs up Leopold and expresses how great of a captain Fuegoleon is. Leopold then says that he will not let anyone insult his brother, not even his own sister, but the captain punches Leopold and says that he should back it up with is entire being. The captain also says that they need to back up what they say and work hard until Fuegoleon returns. The captain continues to say that she will look after them until Fuegoleon returns, to which the squad agrees. After listening to all of this Asta wonders what extra crazy training awaits them, which the captain says that they will go to the hot spring training camp. Asta is shocked by this and wonders what a hot spring is, which Yuno explains. Asta says that it sounds awesome, which the Crimson Lion captain this and says that Asta should join them while grabbing him. Asta tries to get out of it, but Leopold is excited that Asta will be joining them. Yuno starts to leave but the Crimson Lion captain grabs him and says that he too will be joining them. Leopold then explains how fearsome his sister is and also reveals that her name is Mereoleona Vermilion and that she might be more powerful then Fuegoreon. Mereoleona stated that Asta and Yuno will show her their power, which both Asta and Yuno think about how they have been caught in a real problem. Elsewhere Yami Sukehiro and Charlotte Roselei meet with the other captains, and Yami angers them by laughing at their squads being lower than his. Rill Boismortier sticks up for Yami about always coming in last place. As some of the captains start to leave, Yami says that he will have a drink when Mereoleona shows up. Yami notices Asta and laughs because he got caught, when Mereoleona grabs Yami and decides to have him train with them, too. Charlotte thinks that Yami deserves this, when Mereoleona suddenly grabs Charlotte and says that she is coming, too. Noelle Silva comes in wanting Asta to say goodbye to Kahono and Kiato. Mereoleona grabs Noelle and decides to have her come, too. Later everyone arrives at the Ultime-Volcano Mountain Trail where they are going to train, which Yami, Charlotte, Noelle, Yuno, Asta, and Leopold are shocked to see is a volcanic area. Mereoleona then orders everyone to start marching. Events *Star Awards Festival *The Hot Spring Training Camp Magic and Spells used References Navigation